The present invention is directed to a woman's outer garment and more particularly to a garment for use by women who enjoy outdoor sports or other activities such as fishing, camping, hunting, climbing, skiing or hiking, which sports or activities are often performed remote from toilet or other convenience facilities.
Women partaking in such outdoor adventures in mixed company may be caused to suffer anxiety, discomfort and embarrassment when required to urinate under such conditions. Since a person cannot always anticipate whether facilities are available or if they are not, whether a discretely secluded place can be found, she may forego the activity, or otherwise obtain far less enjoyment because of the attendant anxiety or possible embarrassment.
There accordingly exists a need for a woman's outdoor sportswear garment of attactive appearance, which permits the wearer to urinate without exposing her backside. While the prior art includes examples of outdoor apparel, such as jumpsuits or the like, these are not designed primarily with the needs of a woman in mind, and while they may be provided with droppable back panels, they are not provided with an essentially closed back and a droppable or removable front panel.